


Wake-up Call

by breakfastb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastb/pseuds/breakfastb
Summary: Morning fluff/smut featuring MC/Jaehee, pls no booli





	Wake-up Call

A hand snaked its way across pale skin, fingers dancing along its surface as they reached their destination, eliciting a sleepy groan. MC bit back a smile; Jaehee being this defenseless was a rarity, and she intended to make the most of it. She knelt over her sleeping wife (legality be damned, Jaehee was her wife!) and planted a kiss on her lips. Jaehee mumbled something, a hint of a smile on her face before drifting back off. Another kiss, this time deeper; their lips met, and with a little coaxing from MC’s end, Jaehee’s lips parted way to MC’s gentle but insistent tongue. MC let her hands roam again, tracing Jaehee’s skin under her shirt, and though Jaehee’s tiny moans and gasps were stifled, her body’s reactions weren’t. A pinch of the nipple gave rise to a small twitch of her body; tracing a finger down her side resulted in goosebumps. It was oddly fun, though MC could hardly describe why. She broke the kiss; Jaehee pouted groggily.

“MC…” Jaehee’s eyes fluttered open to meet hers, and MC felt a shiver run down her spine at it. _God damn it._ Her tousled chestnut hair looked as though it’d been styled for a photoshoot, and her disheveled shirt was raised up past her tummy in such a way so as to entice any wandering eyes to invite themselves to her supple, smooth skin. MC couldn’t even get angry. Her wife just made her slack-jawed in awe at her beauty, and it was only the start of the day. Couldn’t get any better, really.

With a reassuring peck on the cheek, MC sat up and positioned herself over her, straddling her lap in what she hoped was a seductively cheeky way. “We don’t have to open shop for another hour,” MC murmured, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Jaehee’s ear. “So…”

In a deft motion, Jaehee took MC’s hand and kissed her wrist, glancing up smugly at MC. “You’re raring to go this early in the morning?”

A hot flush of embarrassment washed over MC’s face, followed by a squeaky outburst. “T-that’s not what I meant!” _Retreat, retreat,_ came the flurry of her thoughts as she awkwardly waddled backward, attempting to extricate herself from Jaehee’s lap. Her sluggish movements were swiftly stopped by one cool hand on her thigh and another on her lower back, both pulling her in closer again. She whimpered in what was equal parts pleasure and shame; she’d awoken the beast, but she hadn’t meant to do more than play.

Jaehee pulled her in even closer, their body heat building. Or was it just MC’s blushing making all the heat rise to her face? Two soft lips pressed themselves against her neck, and MC felt herself melt into Jaehee’s touch; she seemed to be everywhere at once. The semi-sharpness of a light biting at her neck, the sensation of her slender fingers teasing her at her curves, the warmth of her body against hers, the softness where their exposed flesh met. Her eyelashes flickered shut as Jaehee’s hand creeped its way towards her inner thighs. So close…

“You’re so hot down here already,” Jaehee whispered, voice husky and yet oddly sweet. MC shook her head although even she could feel it, a warmth that spread from below her tummy and that almost demanded attention, at this point. Jaehee pressed her hand to it, gently rubbing her over her undies; MC groaned as her hips bucked to meet it, desperate for more. A soft chuckle broke her out of her trance, and her eyes snapped open just in time to see Jaehee bring a slightly wet finger up to her mouth. Their eyes met, and Jaehee smiled that same sweet, calm smile MC had seen a hundred times before.

“Do you want more?” Jaehee’s voice was calm - almost too calm. MC bit her lip. She wanted it, but something in her was reluctant to give in so easily. It was as though she were a fly willingly walking itself into her web, and yet at the same time she _really_ wanted it, and it’s not as though she would die from it, so--

Her train of thought was sharply interrupted by a finger tracing its way up her slit, the fabric pushing against her lower lips. MC shuddered, barely biting back a gasp. It was as though time had halted; she forgot what she’d been doing for a split second before Jaehee chuckled, breaking the stillness of the air. “You’re so easy to read.”

MC couldn’t protest. A lump had formed in her throat; she wanted Jaehee. “Need” would be a strong word, and it wasn’t as though she _needed_ it, but good lord did she want it. Jaehee’s messy bedhead and her sharp golden eyes seemed to kindle a fire that was already burning anyways. At this point, it was just redundant; she always wanted Jaehee, and now it was an almost painful yearning. Jaehee’s smile widened, a tiny bit teasing.

“Take off your panties and tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Her voice didn’t change in tone or pitch, but it carried with it a certain air of authority that made MC’s body tingle in a strange way. With trembling fingers, she lowered them past her knees - the dampness was obvious at even a cursory glance, and she looked away quickly in shame as she quickly kicked them off and to the side before Jaehee could properly see them. Now that she was exposed, though, she was surprised at how wet she was; the coolness of the bedroom was almost refreshing down there.

Jaehee’s cheeks grew rosy as MC’s legs spread ever so slightly, giving her a view of her slickness. They were both silent, breathing slightly ragged, hearts thumping. MC could hardly hear herself think over the _ba-thump_ that echoed in her ears. “J-Jaehee--”

Before she could even finish, Jaehee’s lips were crashing against hers, pushing her down onto the bed in a soft thwump of blankets and bodies. MC’s eyes were wide open in surprise; she hadn’t said anything yet. That surprise quickly gave way to another emotion, however, as she felt Jaehee’s fingers sliding over her, coating themselves in her wetness before slipping inside. One finger first, enough to make her moan and tremble; her mind went blank as Jaehee planted a series of heated kisses on her lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone...a second finger slipped in just as she’d adjusted to the first, and MC could feel her inner walls clenching around Jaehee’s slim fingers, just as they pressed back against them, feeling for her sweet spot. MC could scarcely think or say anything besides Jaehee’s name; her mind was a frenzy of love and desire and a burning hunger for even more of Jaehee. She wanted everything, and Jaehee could feel it.

Slowly, but steadily, Jaehee began pumping her fingers in and out. MC’s legs quivered as her back arched; she was so close already. The sound of wetness filled the room, but MC was far too gone to notice or care. Jaehee’s fingers arched upwards slightly, pressing against a certain something - MC’s moans came in louder, sweeter, and it felt like both an eternity and no time at all before the waves of orgasm came crashing, permeating outward across her body. Jaehee groaned; she could feel MC clenching and squeezing, tightening so much it was almost painful. She kissed MC again, this time deeper and longer than the flurry of kisses before, as MC calmed, her breathing slowing again. Jaehee withdrew her fingers, sticky and drenched, and licked them clean - to MC’s deep embarrassment. A sheepish smile was all she could offer; she liked the way she tasted, after all.

A few moments had passed before MC sat upright, a certain warmth in her eyes that Jaehee could spot a mile away. She wanted to return the favor, and Jaehee’s face grew hot in anticipation. They had an hour, right? Surely, before they had to open, they could…

_Beep beep beep beep_

Blaringly loud, Jaehee’s phone went off. With a sigh, she went to silence it, noting the time. 6:00AM. She glanced back at MC, who knew all too well what it meant. Opening time.

Jaehee hopped off the bed, stretching nonchalantly. She could wait, no doubt. The soft thump behind her told her MC had gotten up, too, and this heralded the start to the day. It’d pass quickly - it usually did. Just as she began to step away from the bed, she was caught - held tight by two slender but insistent arms.

“MC?”

She gasped; MC’s lips met her ear, kissing it and nibbling gently on her earlobe. A warmth bloomed across her face, and though she tried to fight it, she felt her heart race again. “MC, we shouldn’t--we can’t--”

MC moved downward to her neck, suckling at it with the insistence Jaehee knew MC for all too well. With a small whimper, she shuddered in pleasure. “MC--”

And just as suddenly as it’d started, it ended. MC pulled back, smiling innocently. “Hm? What’re you doing? Let’s go get ready for work.” She walked ahead smoothly, a grin stretching across her face. “C’mon, Jaehee.”

A sigh, and then a groan, and then an exasperated smile passed over Jaehee’s face in rapid succession. She’d have to pay her back for this in full later that night. For now, however, they had to hustle. Opening was only a half hour away, and they hadn’t even begun preparations for the day yet. She reached her hand out to meet MC’s, who took it gladly, fingers intertwining. A genuine smile made its way to Jaehee’s lips, met in turn by a full-out grin from MC. They were ready.

“Let’s go!”

  



End file.
